Never leave me alone
by KairiHeel
Summary: Ichigo left and it has been two years.Ryou got a secret in his heart and is Deep Blue really gone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Ryou are you all right?'

The sky was clear and the Blondie was lying on the grass. He has everything but he still fell empty. 'why can't I forget it' he was thinking to himself when a person came up. "Ryou are you all right?" a shy voice asked him. He looked and it was Lattice "Yeah I'm fine…What about you?" He asked sitting up so he could face her. "Nothing much" She replied "I know there is something wrong. You can tell me that's what friends' are for" she said looking at the green grass. "I just feel empty" He replied looking at the sky with his blue eyes. "I see" that was only thing she could say. She was sitting there in the hope of a word from her crush but it was useless because he was already in his deep thoughts and with someone else. The finless* got worried so she though that she should ask the person near to him and know him from a long time Kelichito Akasake who is also Ryou's assistance. She looked at him once again and left that he will not even notice that she is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is that really you?"

'_It was the best time I ever had_' the blondie was thinking to himself while he was walking to no wear

When a flash back got over his mind

*flash back*

"_Hey Ryou is not funny at all!" A girl voice growled in annoyance. "But it was fun you should have seen your face" he answered "…but…"she tried to continue but was cut "But you looked so cute..."_

_He could see her face turning bright red "Shut up!" She said moving her face away. He could not help but busted into laugh._

_*End of the flash back*_

He was still day dreaming when he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm really sorry!" A familiar voice apologized immediately. He looked at the person he bumped into. It was a girl younger or same age as him. The long dark hair, shiny eyes he could not believe it, it was her, the person he has been waiting to see, talk, joke from a long time.

"Is that really you?" he asked, his eyes were on her face like he could read every expression of her.

"Err… Wait is that you Ryou?" She asked like she just saw something or a part of her live she treasured the most from a long time. "Yes, it's me." He said smiling to her and to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"_I am sorry"_

_*Flash back*_

Ding Dong went the school bells. "Ryou are you all right? You look …really pale today." Asked the voice he adores the most. "Yes I am fine. You know you get worried about me a lot" He said teasing her. "Fine I am going home!" She said as she moved her face which was already turned red. "Okay see you" he said at his strawberry and walked his way.

She was walking her way home when she saw a cat gray with blue eyes. The blue eyes remind her of some one really important to her 'Ryou'. She picked the cat up and started to pet it.

'_Why do I feel that Ryou is some were here?' _She thought to herself. Before the cat could go away it was late and Ryou transformed back to his real self.

"What? Ryou?" She was shocked; she could not believe her eyes. "Wait I can explain this come with me…please" he tried to calm her he could not keep this secret no longer hidden from her so he took her to Coffee Mew.

"What?" said the dark haired with full of anger and sadness in her voice. "Yuki don't get angry I…" he tried to calm her down "But you never told me. I though you trust me. I told you every secret of mine, I always trusted you. You are no good friend!" she shouted and start to run no wear with her eyes. "No Yuki wait!" Ryou shouted and ran after her "No don't go near that!" He tried to warn her but it was too late she already passed from the DNA infusion machine "What? What is going on?" She realized but the DNA was already injected in her and she passed out.

" I am sorry Yuki I am sorry I didn't told you because I didn't wanted to get involve." The tears were rolling down his eyes hoping she could hear him.

*end of the flash back*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Really Wanna Know Who is she'

"Well it has been long time…" The blondie tried to make a conversation. "Yeah…" she tried to talk she got a lot she want to tell him. "Are you still…angry about what happen?" this time his voice was getting lower. He wasn't able to look up and face her. "…no…" She said looking at him "Really?" he could not belief his ears she smiled and gave a nod. "So can we talk? I … I mean like before?" he was the one behaving shy for first time in his life. "Yeah of course" she replied "Well I know the perfect place to go and talk" He said grabbing her hand and making their way to the Mew Mew Coffee.

After 15 minutes

"Hey Mint HELP US!" Shouted Pudding at Mint who was completely ignoring her and drinking tea like always when the gray wolf came up "Hey were is Lettuce?" She asked simply "I don't know, why you are asking so suddenly?" asked Mint back. "Well you see the girl there well I never saw her before so…" she was still talking when the energetic monkey (Pudding) started in the middle of their talk "Well I think we should ask that to the mister intelligent" she said pointing at Ryou who was sitting and talking with Yuki. "Well I never saw him talking to any costumer like that before…" said Mint who was getting curios "Well is time to close the café now" said the shy voice as she came up. The three girls (Pudding, Mint and Zakuro) looked at Yuki who was sitting alone now. "I will tell her" said Lettuce making her way to Yuki.

"Miss we are closing now" she said with a smile "Don't worry Lettuce she is not a costumer" a voice said from behind. She looked and it was Ryou and Kelichito. "Oh… okey" She said as she moved away. As she moved Kelichito's eyes got wide open "Yuki?" that's all came out of his mouth. "Well that's me" She said with a warm smile "Surprised?" Ryou asked "So was I" he continued. " Well I thought she was never coming back and after what happen…" He said sitting down along with Yuki and Ryou.

"I really wanna know what are they talking about and who is that girl. I mean like I don't know…" said the Blue lorikeet (Mint) along with the energetic monkey and the gray wolf ( Pudding and Zakuro) "You are not the only one same here and so is there" said Zukaro pointing at Lettuce who was standing alone looking at them specially Ryou who seem extremely happy. 'I really wanna know who is she' She was thinking to her self


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'I want to show you someone!'

"Hey Lettuce do you also want to know what we want to know?" asked Pudding looking at her with her curious face. "Ehh…. What are you…talking about?" asked Lettuce who was not sure what is going on. "Ah… come on you know what I'm saying…" continued the energetic monkey but got distracted "Girls is you turn hurry get to the _ School. A big chimera animal has appeared." Kelichito said as he made his way to the girls. "Ai ai captain" said Pudding and all the girls made their way to their destination.

"Well … where are they going in a hurry?" asked Yuki "To do their job" replied Ryou to his strawberry "I don't get that." Said his strawberry with a confused face ."You know the famous Mew Mew girls, right?" He asked her "Wait don't tell me they are…" she said with surprise "Well right guess" he said with a sweet smile.

'I can't belief that Ryou is so happy' Kelichito was thinking to himself.

*Ring! Ring!* Yuki's phone started to ring "Hello?" she picked her phone up.

"Hello, how are you?" replied the person on the phone "Ren?" she asked "Right guess!" he answered back. She kept talking for five minutes "okay see you there then" She ended her conversation and finally said bye to him.

"Ryou I want you to meet someone!" She said as she finished her talk on phone "Sure." He said with a smile "Let's go" She said taking his hand and making their way to the person she really want to show him. 'Why do I feel strange? Is not first time that she holds my hand so why… Whatever this is feeling is, is really beautiful.' He thought and smile to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here we are" she said as they got in front on a coffee shop "Let's go in" he said taking her in still holding her hand. They sat down and start to talk when a male voice interrupted them "I hope I'm not late" they both looked at him he went and sit next to Yuki. "Nope just in time" she answered him with a big smile. Blondie was looking confused "oh yeah! Ryou this is Ren" she said introducing the mysterious guy "and Ren this is Ryou". Blondie looked at Ren he has long black hair and blue eyes 'Why do I keep thinking I saw him somewhere but when?' he asked himself his brain was working like a machine. "Nice to meet you" Ren greeted Ryou with a smile " I hope we can become friends" he continued taking his hand forward . Ryou shake hand with him "Yeah sure why not" he smiled. Ryou got taken in his thoughts that he even didn't know that how much time passed. "Yuki, well see you later I just received a massage and I need to go" Ren said getting up and putting his phone in his pocket "Sure" she gave a nod he gave her a hug and left. 'That little bas… wait what's wrong with me? Why do I keep feeling angry on that guy whenever he goes near her?' Ryou started to think to himself he looked at his strawberry who sat back down "Ren told me that he came also back so I thought that I should introduce you to each other" she said looking at him " I'm really happy that you introduced me to your friend" he said giving her a smile which bring a red shade across her face "You know Yuki…" he continued "umm… what?" she asked "you know you are blushing right now" he said looking at her with a cute face " What?" she shouted out and try to hide her face by covering with her hands "come on let me see your face" he said taking her hands away from her face "Noooo!" she shouted " we will see that he said getting up and try to get her. She picked her bag up and ran out the shop "Only if you can catch me" she shouted "I will" he said and both were running no were.


	7. Yuki

Name:

Yuki (mean snow)

Age:16

DNA: Snow Cat

Loves: Ice-cream, Playing around

Hates: Animal chimera


	8. Chapter 7

"Mew mew power, metamorphosis!" The words came out of her mouth "What?" all the mew mew looked at her with a shock. She started to transform. She had a white dress with white fur on it Two cat ears pop out on her head and a tail from the back.

"Wow" everyone was left charmed from her transformation. "Now let's fight!" The new mew mew said. She let her hand out and a scythe. Two wings came out of her back and she started to fly. Everyone could not take eyes of her she hit the chimera animal with her scythe with transformed the chimera animal into white feathers.

"Incredible!" Blonde said looking at her with his cheeks red as tomato.

Everyone looked at themselves their wounds were completely gone. Yuki transformed back into herself after killing the chimera animal and fell down. "Yuki!" Ryou said running toward his princess "uh – Ry…ou" The only words came out of her mouth before she black out.

The blonde picked her up carefully and started to walk away. All the mew mew were looking at him with eyes full with questions. "Ryou" Zakuro stopped him but he said "Not now" and walked away.

'Ryou, why are you holding her in your arms?' Lettuce was thinking to herself, the jealousy made her cry but she knew she can't let her tears fall in front of others " See you – later" she forced the words to come out of her throat and ran away. The tears start to fall down from her on her cheek.

There were only Zakuro, Pudding and Mint left which were still not sure what was going on. "Well … I think we should be going as-well " Zakuro break the ice "Yep I'm really tired" joined Pudding in putting her hands back of her head "well see you later" said Mint and all of three said bye and made their way.

. . . . . . . . . .

"What? Where am I?" Yuki asked to herself when she opened her eyes and found herself in a non-familiar place "Don't worry you are at my place" the voice from the shadow said "huh? Ryou?" she asked. The blonde came toward her and sat next to her on the bed he reached and took her face in his hand "You passed out so I broth you here at my place are you all-right now?" He asked her looking in her light eyes "Uh … Yeah I have a little headache but more than that I had a pretty silly dream" she said putting a smile on her face. "It wasn't a dream" Blonde correct her "uh? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" She was completely losing her track "I said it was not a dream but reality" he said. He moved his hand from her face into her long hair and then wrapped his arm around her "I'm really happy that you are safe" he whispered in her ear which bring a blush across her face. "Just rest now and take care. Tomorrow is going to be a big day" He said getting up and leaving the room. 'What's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast?" The blonde asked himself so did his princess asked herself.

-Next day In the Mew Mew Café-

"What?" Kelichito shouted as he found about what happen yesterday. "Is something wrong?" Yuki asked with a worried face "Eh … no, I'm sorry is just so … surprising." He apologized to Yuki. "Wait- I still don't get it so does this mean she is in our group?" Mint asked with a dumb face "Yes" Ryou answered her "Yay! But wait were is Lettuce?" Pudding asked "She said she won't be able to come today" Zakuro told her "… well that won't change anything!" she said with a grin on her face. Everyone looked at her "I mean Yuki welcome to the Mew mew world' she said hugging Yuki. The other two also joined in the group hug. "Here" Kelichito said passing her a plate with a new dish "Is the new dish you are the first one to taste it" he said Yuki smiled and start to eat it. 'Welcome and thank you for coming back in my world' Blondie gave her a warm welcome that he didn't showed anyone.


End file.
